Neville's Apparation Test
by Princess-Perfect
Summary: Neville is nice, but very absentminded and accident prone. So how would his Apparation test be like? In this story, Neville gets his Apparation test and ends up getting himself into things that no other student has gotten into!


Neville's Apparation Test  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Oh, and I don't own any of the countries I mention (that WOULD be cool though...).  
  
Author's Note: Hey reader(s)! I know, I know, I said I wouldn't put up anymore fanfiction stories, but I decided to do one because I always read fanfiction anyway and I was getting bored not writing. I could do so many ideas, but they may go against the rules of and I don't want my stories removed AGAIN. So here you go. Enjoy! Oh, and since there is no reference to the first name of Neville's grandmother, I just named her Agnus. There also may be some details like Neville Apparating into a public Muggle place, but let's say just for the humour of this fanfic that everything's planned out, because I don't want to be explaining every detail.  
  
It was a bright and warm afternoon in late May, when the cool and awakening season of spring almost touches the humid season of summer. Neville Longbottom was waiting in the Hogsmeade town square for his Apparating instructor to test him on his Apparating abilities to get his license, not that he had any good abilities in the first place. The 6th year students were brought to Hogsmeade that weekend to do their exam, since they couldn't do it at Hogwarts because of the charms circulating it.  
  
Neville could feel the heat of the day as he pulled at his collar in discomfort. He was not only sweaty from the humidity, but of nerves, for fear of how angry his Grams would get when she found out he failed it, and he had already barely passed his written exam. Oh, the Howlers, he wouldn't want to get a Howler! He'd surely flunk the test, since from what Seamus Finnigan had told him, the instructor would ask him to Apparate into France. FRANCE! He started to sweat even more at the thought of it.  
  
From the other end of the street, Neville could see a tiny figure in black robes approaching him. He quickly realized it was Madam Wiggenhart, the Apparating instructor. She was a small old lady with grey, frizzy hair messily put into a bun. She had a pair of tiny spectacles on her small rounded nose, perfect for the miniscule grey eyes circulated with bags and wrinkles. She approached Neville professionally and calmly, with her clipboard gripped tightly in one hand as she fixed the chain with a circular gold pendant around her neck with the other hand.  
  
"Hello, Mr... Neville Longbottom, is it?" she asked as she glared at her clipboard.  
  
"Y-yes, it's N-neville Longbottom, m-ma'am," answered Neville with a stutter.  
  
"LONGBOTTOM... That name sounds familiar," she said, exaggerating "Longbottom". She had a tendency to exaggerate words once in a while or more. "Nonetheless, we shall start with your practical Apparating test. I was told you didn't do so well on your written test."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..."  
  
"I hope you do better TODAY. Are you ready?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Good. First, I need you to put THIS on," she said, as she held out a gold pendant strung on a chain that was just like her own. "We will both be wearing these necklaces so I can immediately be Apparated to wherever you Apparate. Got it?"  
  
"I got it, I think..."  
  
"Good. The first thing I'll test you on is how well you Apparate to short distances. NOW, I would like you to Apparate to the area near your left."  
  
Neville bit his lip as he concentrated on Apparating to his left. He closed his eyes and after hearing a POP! sound after Apparating, he immediately felt weightless and bodiless, until he opened his eyes again where he was in a new spot.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, you Apparated to the right, NOT the left," she said as she made a note on her clipboard with the quill attached to it.  
  
"Oh," sighed Neville.  
  
"I am going to ask you again to Apparate to the left."  
  
Neville closed his eyes and tried to do it again. When he opened his eyes, he had appeared just a bit more to the left than before.  
  
"A little better this time, Mr. Longbottom. This time, I will ask you to go FORWARD."  
  
He hoped that he wouldn't mess it up again, but after Apparating, he realized he was a few meters behind where he first was.  
  
"You Apparated the opposite way AGAIN," she said as she wrote another note on her clipboard. "Can you please Apparate to that spot there?" she asked while pointing to a spot in front of her on her left.  
  
Neville tried to concentrate again and Apparated to a different spot.  
  
"No, I asked you to Apparate THERE, not HERE. Now Apparate there." She pointed to another spot.  
  
Neville tried to Apparate again, but instead he appeared at the place he was supposed to Apparate before.  
  
"No, not HERE, THERE!" she stated, pointing to the spot.  
  
Neville attempted to Apparate correctly again.  
  
"You didn't Apparate in the right place again. Go THERE."  
  
Neville made another attempt at Apparating.  
  
"You were supposed to go THERE, not HERE!"  
  
With a long sigh, Neville struggled to do it right.  
  
"A bit closer, but a little bit more over there."  
  
He made an effort to do it again.  
  
"THERE, NOT HERE!"  
  
"Here?" he asked, after Apparating one more time.  
  
"No, THERE."  
  
He Apparated again. "Here?"  
  
"No, THERE!"  
  
He Apparated another time. "Here?"  
  
"NO! THERE!!"  
  
"THERE?"  
  
"NOT THERE! Oh, never mind! We're done with that!" she huffed in a frustrated tone, scribbling down more notes. Neville quietly groaned, he'd definitely get a Howler from his Grams after this exam.  
  
Once Madam Wiggenhart was finished writing her note, she gave Neville the next order. "For the second part of the exam, I would like you to Apparate into any of the buildings in Hogsmeade. It's your choice which one."  
  
Neville gulped down hard. 'This'll be interesting,' he thought. 'I guess I'll go into Honeydukes. I just hope I don't end up in the Shrieking Shack or something.' Neville closed his eyes hard, bit his lip and tightened his fists, as he tried to concentrate on Apparating to Honeydukes. The feeling of weightlessness as if in an area of no time and space came to him again proceeding the popping sound, and after a second, the feeling of Apparating disappeared. He expected to smell the sweet scent of candy with the well-polished wooden floor underneath him, but instead, he only heard the creaking of loose floorboards and he breathed in a whole lot of dust. When he opened his eyes, he saw his surroundings looked like the inside of a building abandoned for a long time, almost haunted. This wasn't Honeydukes, where were they?  
  
"My, where DID you want to Apparate to, Mr. Longbottom?" inquired the instructor, glaring at her surroundings.  
  
"I wanted to go to Honeydukes, ma'am," he replied.  
  
"Well this ISN'T Honeydukes, my boy, unless Honeydukes doesn't keep their storage rooms clean. My goodness, did you think of any other place while you were trying to Apparate?"  
  
"No, I don't think so - " Suddenly, Neville remembered that he was hoping he wouldn't end up in... the Shrieking Shack. "Oh no."  
  
"What, WHAT is it?"  
  
"I was thinking about the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"What?" she gasped in horror. "You mean - we're in - THE SHRIEKING SHACK?!?!"  
  
"Ma'am, I'm so sorry - "  
  
"This place is HAUNTED! Get us out of here!!"  
  
"Ma'am - "  
  
"What is it, Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"It's just that... this place isn't haunted."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes, it's true. Everyone in Hogwarts knows it now after my 3rd year. The whole entire time, this place wasn't haunted at all, instead this werewolf named Remus Lupin hid in here during the full moon."  
  
"Oh, it's NOT haunted? Okay, and I suppose he's stopped coming here?"  
  
"Uh... I'm not sure, actually."  
  
Just then, they heard a noise downstairs and they jumped in fright.  
  
"What was that?" questioned Neville.  
  
"I don't know," muttered Wiggenhart, whimpering after another loud noise downstairs. "Let's get OUT of here! Apparate to another building in Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Fine!" obeyed Neville, and he Apparated (correctly) into Honeydukes. They both let out a sigh of relief after escaping the Shrieking Shack. "I'm sure to never Apparate there ever again."  
  
"You BETTER not!" stated Madam Wiggenhart, before looking at her clipboard to see what was next. "Neville, I want you to Apparate there," she said, pointing out of the window of Honeydukes to a field of grass outside the village, "on that green land."  
  
Neville concentrated one more time, but following his Apparation, he felt a severe freezing wind and the shriek of his instructor next to him, which told him that he didn't appear on the grassy field. He looked around and found himself and Madam Wiggenhart at the edge of an Arctic mountain range of glaciers with frigid winds blowing around them. Neville's teeth chattered and he was trembling from the cold. He looked at his instructor, who was also very cold and VERY angry.  
  
"I told you to go to the green land," she muttered through chattering teeth. "This is GREENLAND!"  
  
"Oh no!" he gasped.  
  
"Oh no indeed," she muttered. "Now Apparate out of here to the Eiffel Tower."  
  
'Good, the Eiffel Tower isn't in a freezing place,' thought Neville. He tried to focus to get him and his instructor out of Greenland. As the POP! noise echoed throughout the mountains, Neville and Madam Wiggenhart were Apparated somewhere else, but not the Eiffel Tower. Instead, Neville could feel himself on a slanted floor with stone around him. Unfortunately, he had gone to the Leaning Tower of Pisa and not the Eiffel Tower. Could his exam go any more wrong?  
  
"This is starting to become COMICAL," stated Wiggenhart as she wrote another note on her clipboard. "We'll go somewhere closer to England. How about The Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"That doesn't sound bad," said Neville, then he Apparated out of the Leaning Tower of Pisa and somewhere else.  
  
Neville found himself stuck inside something large, metal and round with Madam Wiggenhart, and it was not only uncomfortable because it was tight, but it also felt very uncomfortable for Neville to be this close to a teacher.  
  
"Where are we?" questioned Wiggenhart.  
  
"Uhmm... I'm not quite sure," said Neville, looking around him at the storage of cauldrons. "I think we're in a storage room of cauldrons, and we're in one big cauldron right now."  
  
"This is SO uncomfortable," uttered Wiggenhart. "I feel a hole underneath me, I wonder why."  
  
"The caulron's maybe broke."  
  
"Like - like a leaky cauldron?" said Wiggenhart in a chuckle. The Apparating instructor suddenly burst out laughing, making Neville feel more awkward than he already was.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"L-leaky cauldron..." she muttered between giggles. "I tell you... to go to The Leaky Cauldron... and you Apparate us into... a leaky cauldron... hehehe... My, my, MY. First it was the green land and Greenland, then both those towers... This is the most interesting Apparation exam I've EVER - "  
  
"Sh!" spoke Neville, as he heard a sound coming from outside the door of the storage room. "I hear someone talking."  
  
"Ah Severus, one of my best customers at my shop," said someone from outside the room. "How may I help you today?"  
  
"I need a specific cauldron for a potion, McLayer," said a cold and heartless voice, which Neville could tell immediately it was none other than Professor Snape.  
  
"Why's Professor Snape here?" wondered Neville. "I - "  
  
"Shh!!!!!" hushed Madame Wiggenhart. "I want to listen!"  
  
"I need a double-coated copper cauldron for a potion I'm making," stated Professor Snape.  
  
"Hmm... a double-coated copper cauldron, those are for love potions," said the McLayer suspiciously. "Are you making a love potion, Severus?"  
  
"I have to admit, I am making one," sighed Snape, and then said in a harsh whisper, "Tell no one of this. I've been meaning to woo Rolanda Hooche for quite a while now, yet she still hasn't taken any notice to my liking. I thought a certain love potion might help that."  
  
"Madam Hooche, the broom flying instructor and referee at Hogwarts?" questioned McLayer. "You've got quite a taste for women."  
  
"Professor Snape likes Madam Hooche!" gasped Neville quietly.  
  
"Goodness me," chuckled Wiggenhart, "I never would have seen THAT romance coming."  
  
"I would rather not discuss my preference in women," implied Snape.  
  
"Sorry, Severus," said McLayer following a cough. "I'll show you to the storage room."  
  
"Oh no, he's coming!" said Neville.  
  
Neville and Wiggenhart heard footsteps approach where they were, which a soft clicking sound proceeded as the tubby and balding shop owner McLayer walked in with the serious and stern Professor Snape behind him. McLayer's jaw dropped and Snape's eyes widened as they saw both Neville and Wiggenhart in the leaky cauldron.  
  
"I - what - who are you?" questioned McLayer, looking extremely confused at them both.  
  
"I am Madam Lucy Wiggenhart," she said to introduce to herself, "and I am an Apparating instructor. My student Neville Longbottom was doing an exam and we ended up here accidentally."  
  
"I recognized you, Neville, the second I had a glance," uttered Snape as he looked at him angrily. "I knew Apparation examinations were today, I should have known I would have seen Longbottom appearing in unsuspected areas. I'm sure he's failing this exam, isn't he Madam Wiggenhart?"  
  
"Well - "  
  
'This was something that would happen in my nightmare!' thought Neville. He couldn't stand it any longer. Before his Apparating instructor could answer, Neville Apparated out of the cauldron shop to what he expected would be The Leaky Cauldron. Instead, both him and Wiggenhart ended up in a strange and somewhat abandoned posh room where there was a cushioned chair facing a large, flaming fireplace.  
  
"Where ARE we?" questioned Wiggenhart in a harsh whisper. "Are we in somebody's house?"  
  
"It looks like a manor," answered Neville, "and a very posh one indeed."  
  
"Looks like it's hasn't been cleaned in AGES!" remarked Wiggenhart.  
  
"Who dares trespass here?" hissed a high, frigid voice coming from the chair.  
  
Neville and Wiggenhart's eyes darted at the chair, where they realized there was something there. They also noticed that there was an abnormally large snake next to the chair, glaring at the scared witch and wizard.  
  
"Where ARE we?" enquired Wiggenhart meekly.  
  
"Somewhere you shouldn't be!" scolded the voice. "You dare trespass the property of the Dark Lord, and your flesh and blood will pay for that!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" both of them screamed at the talk of their lungs.  
  
They now knew where they were as the chair turned to reveal the skeletal figure of Lord Voldemort, staring at them furiously with red cat-eyes. Their screams hit a higher note, when they saw him take out his wand to point at them, knowing that the whispers of 'Avada Kedavra' would soon be proclaimed out of his thin slit for a mouth.  
  
And unexpectedly, in a near second Neville found himself popping back into Hogsmeade again, where he released a gigantic exhale of breath. He understood rapidly that Madam Wiggenhart had Apparated them out of there.  
  
But before he could say thank you, the slap of his instructor's clipboard started to hit him continuously.  
  
"HOW - DARE - YOU - APPARATE - US - INTO - YOU - KNOW - WHO'S - LAIR?!?!?!?!?!" shouted Madam Wiggenhart in between the times she battered Neville with her clipboard. "WE - COULD - HAVE - BEEN - KILLED!!!!! DON'T - YOU - DARE - EVER - DO - THAT - AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" exclaimed Neville. "I never meant to! I'm just so thankful you got us out of there."  
  
Madam Wiggenhart stopped hitting Neville and fixed her robes.  
  
"Your welcome," muttered Wiggenhart, "but that does not excuse you for making my heart STOP for that moment there!"  
  
"I never meant to, it was an accident."  
  
"I SUPPOSE it was," muttered Wiggenhart reluctantly, and then looked at the sheet on her clipboard. "Now Mr. Longbottom - wait a minute! I know why that name was familiar! You're Agnus Longbottom's grandson, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I'm a friend of hers!"  
  
"Oh, oh okay."  
  
"Here's your permission to get your license," said Wiggenhart, ripping off a part of the paper on her clipboard to Neville.  
  
"You mean, I passed?" exclaimed Neville enthusiastically.  
  
"You barely did so but I let it pass," she said. "You're a good boy, and I wouldn't want to encounter your Grams again if I had failed you."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" shouted Neville and he rigorously hugged her, as she had quite a surprised expression on her face from the hug.  
  
"Your WELCOME, my boy!" she said, and then looked at her clipboard. "I suppose the student I'm seeing next is - it turns out that it's my break. I don't have another student to examine in an hour! I wonder what I'll do..." She then looked at Neville slyly. "Do you want to Apparate somewhere to get a nibble? I'm sick and tired of this Hogsmeade food."  
  
"Sure, what about Italian food?" suggested Neville. "We could go back to Pisa."  
  
"Excellent idea!" said Madam Wiggenhart.  
  
Just when Neville was about to Apparate, Wiggenhart stopped him.  
  
"I think it's best if I Apparate us."  
  
Neville nodded in agreement, and allowed her to Apparate them to a small café right across from the Leaning Tower of Pisa where they had cappuccinos and pizza. 'I guess my Apparation exam wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,' thought Neville, as the two of them clinked cappuccino cups before drinking, Neville with a smile on his face that he wouldn't be seeing a Howler any time soon.  
  
Yet again, there were year-end exams coming up...  
  
Author's Note: So, did you like it? Then PLEASE review! And if you didn't really like it? You should still review, and tell me how I can improve. Critique is accepted, however there is a fine line between critique and flaming. I DO NOT APPRECIATE FLAMES!!! As well, I would like you to not use vulgar language or absolute rudeness as it is inappropriate. Sorry to anyone who may have been offended by the Greenland thing. I've never been to Greenland, and the only thing about it I know is that it's very cold and there are a lot of glaciers there. 


End file.
